1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a semiconductor device having an electrode pad and a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-129689 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses a semiconductor light-receiving element having a structure in which a photodiode, a resistor, a bypass diode and a capacitor are integrated on an InP substrate. In the structure disclosed in Document 1, it is possible to integrate elements necessary for acting as a light-receiving element on the InP substrate. And outside parts such as a resistor and a capacitor are not necessary.
Here, the capacitor is used for filtering out high-frequency-wave component generated in an electric power supply and for restraining a malfunction of a device. The high-frequency-wave signal of the high-frequency-wave component transmits in a power supply line as a current changes, and triggers the malfunction of the device. Therefore, a large capacitance capacitor sufficiently filtering out the high-frequency-wave component is necessary.
However, in the structure disclosed in Document 1, it is necessary to enlarge the semiconductor light-receiving device if the capacitance of the capacitor is increased sufficiently.